The Pale Emperor
by Brododile
Summary: The Eron police department goes to the outskirts of the town thinking that they are raiding a meth lab. Little do they know the abandoned carnival grounds holds something much worse.
1. Welcome to Eron

Eron, Arkansas was a small town like most others. The southern charm ran for days around these parts. Close to the center of town was the police department. Inside the locker room were 3 men all going about their own business. Maxwell "Max" Powers was looking at himself in the mirror checking out how he looked in the raid uniform. Max has only been an officer for a few months now and this was his first major operation. He was practicing poses trying to find one that looked good for him. On the other side of the room stood Reed Stewart and Kurt Herrera. They were engaged in a game of red hands. Kurt had his hands on top while Reed's were on the bottom. Reed was trying his hardest to psych out Kurt and it was kinda working.

Deken Jones came walking into the room. He was the only black man in the Eron police department, but the others had no problem with that. The town however, did have to take some time getting used to him. "Alright men." He said in a stern voice. "Sit down the new captain will be here soon to brief us on the assignment."

"OK doctor Jones." Reed said in a very stereotypical Asian accent. Him and Kurt then started laughing and high fived each other being making their way to the bench. Even Max had to stifle a laugh at the joke. No matter how many times he heard it, it always made him smile. After everyone sat down Deken could tell something was on Max's mind. "Spit it out Powers. I know what you want to ask."

"Well..." Max said fidgeting, "Is it true? Is the new captain really from NYC? Did she really... lose her..." He trailed off unable to finish his sentence. He couldn't bring himself to imagine losing a sibling, especially one being kidnapped and him being powerless to save them. Deken looked over his face able to tell what he was thinking. "Yes Maxwell, it's all true. Captain Fenix lost her little sister, she was trafficked into the underground of New York City. It's only been a few years since then. She's trying her best to still do good but had to get away from all that."

Max looked down trying not to shed a tear at the story. "Poor captain..."

A few minutes later a woman walked into the locker room wearing full raid gear. She stood in front of them looking them all over. "Alright men, I'm your new captain. The name is Jessica Fenix. We'll have to cut the welcome party short because we have a job to do tonight. We have reports that outside of town at the abandoned carnival ground is a meth lab and we have to go bust it." She looked over at Max whose knees were shaking. "I know your nervous rookie, just listen to my orders and you'll do fine." Max looked at her and did a quick nod. Jessica turned around. "Now gear up and get your asses to the van."

About a hour later they were parked outside the carnival grounds. Max was looking at all the tents and abandoned rides. "Hey Max, you thinking of riding the Ferris wheel?" Kurt said with a laugh, "It will be fine man. How much problem can a meth lab be out here in the sticks anyways?"

"Cut the chatter Herrera." Deken said as he walked by him. "We have a job to do." Kurt did a little salute as he passed. They all fell into formation as Captain Fenix made a hand motion. "Remember boys, keep it tight. Check all tents as we pass them." She then made a beckoning motion to the men behind her as they all began to move forward into the grounds. As they passed the ticket booth Reed read out the sign hanging from it. "Beware of dog...s." The s was spray painted beside the word dog. "Like a few dogs will be much of a problem against a rifle." He said nudging Kurt.

A few tents away there sat two shadowy figures in the dark. They were down on their knees with drool slowly flowing from their mouths.


	2. Beware of

The team had fanned out slowly searching through each tent. Most of them were full of trash of all kinds, making stepping through them some what difficult. Deken was making his was through a tent alone, shining the light attached to his rifle all over it. He was almost out of the tent when he heard a low growl coming from behind him. He turned to see something lunging at him. He stepped backward turning the rifle sideways to block the creature. The creature's hands reached over the rifle and grabbed his head as Deken fell out of the tent with the creature on top of him. He began struggling trying to get it off of him, he had no time to think about what it was. All he knew is it was trying to kill him. As he was fighting the creature its mouth was slowly getting closer. He could see the jaw full of metal teeth clanking together and slobber dripping down onto his face. "What the hell is this thing?" He thought as the gnashing mouth grew ever closer.

A loud bang rang out as the creature fell off to the side of him. He looked over and saw Reed with his rifle aimed at where the creature's head was just moments before. "I got you Jones. Id that thing." He said moving his aim to the thing's body.

Jones stood up and kicked the thing onto it's back. It looked like a bald man in his early 20's with ragged clothing, but it was his mouth that stood out to Deken. His lips were gone revealing the metal teeth that nearly ripped him apart minutes before. He leaned down for a better view and noticed he was wearing a dog collar. He grabbed the tag and got a good look at it. "J." He said almost whispering. Reed came closer still aiming at the body. "Is... is that a person?" He said shakily. Deken ripped off the collar and threw it to Reed. "At one time it was but not anymore."

Max and Kurt exited their tents at the same time causing them to flash each other with their lights. "Whoa rookie friendly fire." Kurt said throwing his hand in front of his eyes. Max aimed the rifle toward the ground. "Sorry Mr. Herrera."

"Max it's Kurt dude, ease up a bit will ya? You've been with us long enough." Kurt said giving him a smile. Max smiled back weakly, then his expression changed. "Hey is that a person?" He said pointing farther into the carnival grounds. Kurt turned towards it rifle at the ready. Sure enough the rookie was right, about 20 feet in front of them stood a person hunched over but it was obvious he was watching the two. "Sir put your hands in the air." Kurt shouted pointing his rifle at him. Max did the same moving a little closer to Kurt. The man's head tilted a little as he began to walk forward. "Don't move." Kurt shouted again tensing up. Max glanced over at him quickly. This was the first time he's heard Kurt this serious. The man kept walking toward them, slowly hunching down lower like a predator ready to pounce. Kurt fired a round into the ground in front of him trying to deter him. It didn't work. The man charged forward at Kurt now only a few feet away. "Fire rookie." Kurt said firing a shot into the man's shoulder. Max froze as he saw the man's face. Where were his lips? Why were his teeth silver like metal? The man knocked Kurt's rifle away and tackled him to the ground. The man was barking and growling like a dog as it punched Kurt in the head. Kurt was doing his best to fend off the attacks.

"Rookie shoot him." He managed to get the words out in between getting punched. Max was still frozen. What's going on? This shouldn't be happening in his little town. He couldn't move. As he stood there he was a figure come into view and grab the collar around the man's throat pulling his head back. Kurt looked up to see another hand brandishing a knife swing in front of the man's mangled face. The knife dung into the top of his skull killing him instantly. "Rookie snap out of it." Captain Fenix said pulling her knife out of the man's skull and dropping him to the ground. Max still wasn't moving. Jessica grabbed him by the vest and pulled him closer. "Maxwell get your shit together, we have a job to do." Max shook his head as he came back to reality.

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir." He said quickly. She let him go and took a second to breathe looking him square in the eye. "Do not hesitate to fire your weapon rookie. It's you or them." She said plainly. He looked down fighting back tears. He lifted his weapon back up with a new conviction. "Yes sir."

Kurt was looking at the body of the man who had charged at him. His gaze fell on the collar with a tag on it. "Shaggy." He said out loud to himself. He then looked up to see Reed and Deken coming toward them. He stood up and joined the group.

Deken saw the body and looked at Captain Jessica. "We had one too." He said pointing with his head toward Reed. "Any clue as to what was wrong with them Captain?"

"Yeah I have a clue." She said looking off in the distance. "From here on in nobody leave the group. We're in a very dangerous situation. Far worse than a meth lab." As she spoke they all heard a low pounding on the ground, like a heavy object was being lifted up and dropped back on the ground over and over. They all turned to see a massive being walking toward them with a hammer being dragged behind him. He stopped about 15 feet away from them.

"You...co...co...c..." He spoke forgetting what the word was.

Kurt was the first to speak up. "Cops?"

"Yeah that, you that?" The strongman smiled.

This time it was Reed who spoke as they all lifted their rifles at the man. "What if we are?"

The man picked up the hammer dragging behind him and slammed the other end of it into his other hand. "Then Attila Smash."


	3. Test of strength

Test of strength

Shots rang out as the group opened fire on the strongman named Attila. He slowly walked forward towards them as the bullets just bounced off of his body. He quicken his pace into a jog as he pulled them hammer back over his shoulder. Captain Fenix took a step back. "Everyone scatter, don't let him get close enough to use that hammer." The group broke formation, making a wide half circle around Attila. He didn't care, he was focused on Jessica who just kept moving backwards firing at his face. He was close enough now, he swung the hammer down hoping to crush her head in one swing. Jessica quickly dodged to one side as the hammer came crashing into the ground right beside her. The head of the hammer dug deep into the ground making it send a shock up Attila's arms causing him to let go. Jessica took a risk and grabbed him by his arm. She used her other arm to grab behind his head and used her momentum to swing around behind him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Off, off." Attila said swinging his body and trying to reach the woman who was on his back. He turned around now facing the other members of the raid squad. Attila began screaming loudly as he shook his body. Tears where streaming down his face as he did so. "Please off, lady off." He spoke while sobbing. Everyone was watching trying to figure out what to do. Max grabbed a tear canister from his belt. He had a crazy idea but it was the only one he could think of. He took off running toward Attila, he had to save the Captain before the strongman realized he could just squish her with his back.

"Maxwell." Deken said as he reached his hand out toward Max, but he wasn't listening. He pinned the pin out holding down the trigger. Attila saw him coming towards him and stopped thrashing throwing his hands up in front of his face. His mouth was still open which is just what Max hoped for. When he got into range he jumped to one side pulling his hand back. He saw Attila's face turn towards him but his hands weren't quick enough. Max threw the canister right into his mouth. Attila instinctively bit down on the object making it explode in his mouth. The gas began to fill his lungs making him cough. He couldn't breath as it suffocated the air in his lungs. He torn at his throat as he fell to his knees. At this point Captain Fenix let go of his neck and took a few steps back. She turned to look at Max, stunned that he was the one who thought of the crazy stunt. Max was watching Attila, who was now looking back at him as he suffocated. Attila reached out towards him with one last tear running down his face as his vision went dark. His upper body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that Max?" Captain Fenix asked in disbelief.

"Oh you know...high school baseball." He said making a throwing motion with his hand. She laughed and patted him on the shoulder as they made their way to the rest of the group. "Alright boys, the main tent is ahead. Let's see what this freaks have for us next." She said taking the lead as they made their way toward the biggest tent there.

As they made their way into the tent several torches inside began to light up around the inside of the tent. "What the hell is that?" Kurt said pointing to the center where a platform was. On the platform stood a wooden puppet with a blank mask on it's face. It looked like one of those small wooden drawing mannequins expect it had fingers and toes as well as being the size of a human being. It was being held up by a rope like a body that had just been hung. The rope however, was attached to nothing it was just frozen in the air. Everyone moved closer toward the platform making sure to check around the tent as they moved.

"Looks like a puppet, maybe it will dance for us." Reed joked.

"Actually..." The mannequin said lifting its head up. It slowly lifted it's arms like it was being controlled by a string. "I'm the master of ceremonies." It did an exaggerated bow then lifted it's head up again toward the group. "You may call me Slipknot."


	4. Misdirection

He never stopped watching her. Slipknot's face pointed straight at Jessica as he took out the rest of the force. He had Reed and Kurt by the throat with his arms while his legs had Deken and Max pinned by the throat on the ground. "Don't worry." He said he torso and head swinging in the air while his detached limbs cut the air flow in the 4 men's lungs. "I'm not going to kill them, Reel Big Fish likes his food alive. I just want to make sure they won't bother us."

Slowly the men stopped struggling as one by one they lost consciousness. The limbs returned to Slipknot all at once. He held a hand out toward Jessica. "Now dear, show me what you've done to yourself." He said with a smile. Captain Fenix looked back at him with confusion. "My dear, I'm a being born of magic. Do you really think I can't feel it pulsing inside you?"

Jessica leaned down into a stance holding her arms out wide. Her eyes turned white as her sleeves were burned off revealing what looked like tattoos on her arms. "Time to die freak." She said as she shot a fireball toward the mannequin. He dodged to the side and launched one of his legs at her knocking her down. The leg did a flip in the air and pinned one arm to the ground as the other leg did the same to the other arm. "Poor Jessica." He said floating over her. "Couldn't save your sister and now your squad." He ran a hand down her face. "But she'll be so happy to see you again." Jessica stopped struggling as her eyes changed black. She screamed shooting flame from her mouth sending Slipknot backwards making his legs reconnect to his body. He was fanning the flames covering his face but didn't notice the noose was also on fire. When he finally noticed it was completely burned off. His body began to fall apart in a heap on the ground. As his head hit the ground the mask fell off and landed by itself. "You think you've won Ms. Fenix?" He said laughing. "You still have to deal with Queen and she is much stronger than you'll ever be." As he spoke a door appeared out of nowhere.

Captain Fenix started toward it as Slipknot spoke one finally time. "She wanted you first you know" Jessica turned back and lit the mask on fire. Through the fire his laughter could be heard. She turned back around and went through the door.

On the other side was a lake with a small island with a tent in the middle. Leading from the door to the island was a small wooden bridge. Captain Fenix began to make her way across the bridge noticing something slowly moving towards her in the water. She couldn't quite tell what it was but it definitely knew she was there. As she made it about 3/4's of the way across the bridge it jumped out of the water lunging right at her. She turned towards it her eyes going black again. She held her hand up stopping the creature in mid air. It looked like an alligator but bigger than it should be. She put her other hand up and started making a pulling motion with it. The creature began flailing around as she did so clearly in pain at what she was doing. She did one final pulling motion ripping the heart out of the creature and sending it flying behind her as she dropped the creature's corpse back in the water. Her eyes went back to normal as she finished crossing the bridge. She opened the curtain to the tent and went inside.

It was somehow bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. She looked up to see the moon high in the sky above her. She didn't have time to question it, she was her for the person sitting at the throne across the room. "Hello Jessica" The young girl said as she stood up. "It's been awhile sister."


	5. From the ashes

From the ashes

"You're not my sister." Jessica said raising one hand full of fire. "I know what you are Queen."

The young girl laughed, "Well I guess it was only a matter of time, especially since you look like you went digging to find the power to stop me." She said waving her arms outward to point at Jessica's arms. "But I have to wonder, will it be enough?" Her eyes filled with black as she shot a ball of light toward Jessica.

Maxwell began to awake with his vision blurry. He stood up stumbling a bit forward as he looked around. He was the first to wake up. "Where's Captain Fenix?" He said to himself as his vision rested on the door. He decided if she went in there she needed back up. He went over to it and walked inside.

Jessica was trying her best to keep up with Queen but it was obvious she was slowly losing this fight. She had practiced with her magic for awhile but Queen has had much more time to develop her skills. She knew if this kept up she would lose and all of her work would have been in vain. She was firing fireball after fireball but Queen would just block and fire her own ball of light forcing Jessica to dodge. She tried dodging to the left one more time and slipped and hit the ground.

"What's wrong Jessica? Are you done already?" Queen laughed as she walked over to her. She stopped in front of her and raised her hand. "I thought this was going to be more fun." Light began to fill her hand. "If it makes you fell any better, your sister died as soon as I took her body. She's long gone."

Maxwell saw his chance and grabbed Queen from behind. "You're not going to hurt the Captain." He struggled trying to hold her still but since she was smaller he was able to keep his grip. Jessica shot up and grabbed her by the head. Her eyes went white as the tattoos began to shift from her arms and covered Queen's body burning into her. Queen starting howling in pain as the ruins worked their magic burning her out of the body. White started to pour out of her eyes and mouth and her screams went silent. The ruins moved back across over to Jessica's arms as the room filled with white.

Jessica opened her eyes to see that Queen was gone, completely gone. She had done it she could feel that the witch was finally dead. She looked over at Max and saw that he was shaken up. "Captain... who was that? Who are you?" He barely got the words out.

"Maxwell, I'm your Captain and you just saved my life." She went over and patted him on the back. "The rest I'll tell all of you when we're out of this place." They turned to leave the hidden realm and get the rest of the group so they could go back to the department. Soon they will learn that not only Eron but the world was safer because of a small police force from Arkansas.


End file.
